Love in the Dark
by wannabewriter07
Summary: Greg and Morgan get trapped in an elevator. Yep, more Morganders smut. (Eh, I was bored.) Thanks to Morganders-love for previewing this for me. : )


"Going down?" Greg asked as Morgan got on the elevator.

"Yep. I'm ready to go home," she answered stepping inside the large metal box. "So ready."

"Long night?" Greg pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I guess you could say that. Just finishing up paperwork after an autopsy with Doc. It was a kid, only nine years old. Kind of hard to stomach, you know?" Morgan set her gaze forward, watching the metallic doors shut.

"Hey, I've been there. Had a burn victim tonight myself. It never really gets easier." Greg glanced down at her as they stood side by side. She shot him a brief sad smile.

"So, big plans for today?" Morgan was eager to change the subject. She looked at the bright red numbers that slowly decreased with each lowering floor.

"Just drinks with some friends, celebrating my last year in my thirties," he said.

"Oh my God, that's right! Tomorrow's your birthday. Happy early birthday-" Morgan stopped as the elevator lurched and then came to a unexpected halt. She grabbed Greg's shoulder to steady herself. The lights flickered and then everything dissolved into darkness.

"Greg?"Morgan felt his arm wrap around her waist as they both sought stability in the blackness that surrounded them. A clicking noise sounded, followed by a pale red light illuminating the confined space as the generator kicked in.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked. She nodded. "I'll call and see if we can get some help,"he said, reaching for his phone with his other hand.

Her own phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out to read the text as Greg spoke to whoever was on the other end of his call.

"I think we're going to here for awhile. There's a blackout covering half of Vegas." Morgan held up her phone. "My dad just texted me."

"Yeah, I just talked to Russell. He thinks it will probably be anywhere from four to five hours before we can get out of here."Greg looked at her.

"Four hours?" She let out a low whistle."Great."

"Well, at least you can't complain about the company," Greg said, smirking. His smile died when he became conscious of how close they were, his arm still resting around her. He quickly backed away, averting his eyes from her.

"The only bright side to our current situation," she said, smiling. She walked to the back of the elevator and let her back slid down the smooth surface of the wall as she met the floor, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Greg joined her, sitting beside her. He watched as the red light reflected off her creamy complexion and the soft blonde curls that fell behind her shoulders, the glow giving her an ethereal appearance. He almost reached up to brush a strand of stray hair away from her serene face when she opened her eyes meeting his.

"Okay, Sanders. What's the plan?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her pouty lips that were spreading into a playful smirk.

"Was that not an offer to entertain me just now?" She sat up, turning to face him. "What have you got?"

He laughed. "Hey, I'm the one missing out on my own birthday party, so maybe you should be entertaining me. Besides, it's not like I have a deck of cards with me to whip out and perform magic tricks."

"You perform magic tricks now?" Morgan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm a man of many talents," he said.

"Yeah, well I hope art of conversation is one of them because you have a lot of time to fill,"she said, leaning back once again.

"Okay, well we never really get the chance to talk about our personal lives, so how about I ask you any twenty questions I want and you have to answer them. But in turn, you get to ask me any twenty questions you want and I have to answer them. We can even alternate the questioning to make it fair. What do you say?" Greg asked, gauging her reaction. She took a slow moment to contemplate the idea before agreeing.

"So who goes first?" Morgan asked.

"I'll start and I'll try to go easy on you. At first, anyway," he responded.

"Such a gentleman."

"Okay, what's your favorite thing about Vegas so far?" he started.

"Easy. The people," she looked at him, a soft smile fluttering in her expression. "Well, the live, innocent ones anyway. Alright, Greg, your turn. Stupidest thing you've ever done on the job?"

"You expect me to answer that honestly?" he scoffed.

"Hey, you made the rules. Now spill,"she said. He stared up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm waiting."

"We've got time. Besides, the list is longer than I'd like to admit so I need a minute to narrow it down." He turned to her. "Alright, here's one I'll admit to. I failed one of my proficiency tests to be a CSI because I used the bathroom at a crime scene. No mercy now, Brody. Most embarrassing moment?"

"Okay, I guess I deserve that." She sat up, blushing slightly as she formed her answer. "When I was in LA, I was working this case at a movie studio. Well, one of the actors there, who at the time was relatively unknown, asked me out to dinner. I was really excited. I mean, I never get the chance to dress up. I bought this fancy dress, sleek black and only problem was it was one of those dresses that you didn't wear a bra with. So while on the way to our seats at this elegant restaurant, someone stepped on the bottom hem of my dress and I ended up flashing the entire place. I was mortified. It was the last time I ever heard from him, but now he's a big star. Every time I see one of his movie posters at the theater, my face still turns five shades of red."

Greg laughed. "That's pretty bad. Sorry I missed the floor show though." Morgan hit him on the shoulder. "Who was the guy?"

"Nope. I ask, you answer now. Alright, here's your question. Have you ever hooked up with someone in the lab before?"

Greg's laughter died immediately. "Sadly, no. But I've had my fantasies."

"Really? About who?" She watched him shift uncomfortably.

"Not so fast. My turn to ask a question. Be honest. Who's sexier, me or Nick?"

Now Morgan laughed. "Well you both have your own unique qualifications in that area-"

"Yeah, but who are you more attracted to?"

Morgan gave a smirk. "That sounds like another question, and you'll have to just wait your turn. So back to these fantasies of yours. Who's your workplace crush?"

"I've been here fifteen years. There has been more than one over time."

"Yeah, well, what about currently?" She studied him as he glanced over at her from the corner of his eye.

"Patience, Brody. Remember it's only one question at a time. So who are you more attracted to?"

"Who do you think I'm more attracted to?" she asked.

"See, now you're breaking the rules. You can't respond with a question."

"I heard no such rule in the directions." She leaned in closer to him.

"I'm sure I clearly said-" Her lips found his, cutting him off. He kissed her back, his arms finding their way down her waist to the small of her back as he pulled her into him. They broke apart, neither speaking as the space grew between them.

"Was that answer against the rules too?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his.

"No," he caught his breath. "No, that was perfect. Best answer all night, in fact. Um…my turn, right? Are you tired of talking?"

"Very." She answered, smiling. He moved in to kiss her again before she could even finish speaking. His mouth crashed into hers, as she moved her body flushed against his, straddling him in the process. They came up for air again, neither pulling back from the other. Morgan moved her mouth to his ear.

"Do you want to take this further?" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his heart beating rapidly.

"No answering a question with another question, remember?" she teased. Greg nodded, his lips meeting the curve of her neck as he did so. She closed her eyes and let her fingers glide along the nape of his. Slowly, Morgan moved away from him and stood up. He watched her every move, as she crossed her arms grabbing at the bottom of her shirt and lifting it over her head. His breathing steadily increased as her pants hit the floor. She kicked them away leaving her in nothing now but her black matching underwear. Greg stood to his feet and walked to her. His fingers trailed her body, exploring while she unbuttoned his shirt. She tossed it to the ground. He found the clasp on her bra, pulling it off of her. He drew in a deep breath, running his hands along her almost naked body.

"That guy was an idiot to never call you back. You're beautiful," he told her as she played with his hair, running her fingers through it. The removal of a few more articles of clothing later, nothing came between them. He backed her up against a wall, her bare back pressed up against the cold metal. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Her fingers dug into his scarred back as his muscles flexed beneath them. He held her eye level, staring into them as his lips brush against hers, their breathing becoming heavy and wanting. The dim red light bounced off them as they melded together, finding a rhythm as they made love.

She collapsed against him as they both fell apart. Slowly, with the heat of the moment now cooled, they awkwardly separated, redressing in silence.

"Greg, I-" Morgan started, the words dying on her lips. He let his mouth fall onto to hers as she grappled with what to say. The kiss was briefer but no less intense.

"Best birthday present ever," Greg said. She laughed.

"So where we go from here?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but the jolt and sound of the elevator starting up stopped him. The red light was replaced by the normal bright ones. The door opened and they both stepped out hesitantly, neither looking at the other.

Morgan wasn't sure whether to move or say something when Greg grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "I don't know where we're going, but let's go together," he said. Morgan nodded and grinned, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the building.


End file.
